The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vehicle seats. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an actuator and release of a secondary mechanism via a recliner mechanism for use in a vehicle seat.
It is generally known to provide vehicle seat assemblies that may be flattened, folded, stowed, tumbled, and/or collapsed to increase the vehicle's cargo space, to utilize the seat as a load floor, to enhance the vehicle's utility, to facilitate entry into and exit from the vehicle, and/or to otherwise attempt to meet the ever increasing and changing needs and desires of the vehicle user. It is also generally known to use a recliner mechanism in a vehicle seat to allow a seat occupant to adjust the position of the seat back with respect to the seat base. Such known recliner mechanisms may typically be actuated by the seat occupant to selectively adjust the angular, comfort position of the seat back with respect to the seat base.
There remains a significant and continuing need to provide improved actuation and control of a recliner mechanism to make a vehicle seat simpler to operate and adjust, less costly to manufacture and provides greater function including when adjusting a seat assembly between different positions.